Los últimos minutos de tristeza, los primeros de mi Eternidad
by Lupita M
Summary: Muerte... la palabra evoca tristeza y dolor, pero para cierta persona es su camino a la felicidad pues es el momento en el que olvida todo dolor, en el que se perdona y es perdonado. Lo que tanto habia estado esperando... una familia unida...


**_Los últimos minutos de tristeza, los primeros de mi Eternidad_**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece... aun. **

**~Esta es mi segunda participación en el reto "los di Angelo" del foro "El Campamento Mestizo".~**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_"¡NO!"_

Eso fue lo que grité con todas mis fuerzas. Corrí un par de metros y me arrodille junto a la figura ensangrentada en el suelo.

_"¡Esa lanza era para mí!"_

Eso fue lo que le reclamé, lo que le dije en un tono desesperado.

Durante mi estadía en el Tártaro, me di cuenta de que el fue siempre mi ángel guardián, siempre estaba observándome desde las sombras, siempre estaba pendiente de mi, pendiente de si necesitaba ayuda...

_"Percy..."_ dijo apenas en un susurro, con una voz tan débil que me hacía el alma pedazos. Una cosa que yo no entendía era porque demonios el estaba sonriendo, porque estaba sonriéndome a mi, a la persona que más odia. Pero lo más impactante era eso, su sonrisa, una sonrisa pequeña, tímida pero sincera, una sonrisa tan bella que hacía que toda oscuridad en tu corazón se fuera, una sonrisa que podía deslumbrar hasta el lugar más oscuro, una sonrisa que impresiona a cualquiera... Como lo hizo conmigo.

_"Percy..."_ volvió a decir, _"necesito confesarte algo..."_

Lo miré con ojos expectantes, esperando a que continuara. Lo miré a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, unos pozos negros que reflejaban la tristeza de su alma. Esos ojos que me miraban con miedo.

_"Tu piensas que yo te odio,"_ dijo, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, _"pero te equivocas, es exactamente lo contrario."_

Lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, como si fuera a confesar un asesinato a sangre fría.

_"En mis tiempos esto estaba mal,"_ prosiguió con una voz temblorosa, _"actualmente en algunos lugares sigue siendo así."_

Quería que me dijera que pasaba de una buena vez, me dolía hasta la médula verlo así.

_"Yo... yo..." _las palabras no salían de su boca, le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar, _"yo soy... yo soy g-g-ga-gay."_

Yo no entendía porqué me lo contaba, porqué me lo decía. Estaba a punto de preguntarle el porque de su confesión, pero el siguió hablando.

_"Todos estos años, todo el mundo, tu incluido, han pensado que me gusta Annabeth... pero si soy g-g-g-gay, ¿quién es la persona más lógica que me guste?"_

Ahora si estaba más que confundido, estaba a punto de responderle que no sabía cuando la verdad me golpeó en la cara.

_"¿Soy yo?" _pregunté. Esperaba que me contestara que no, pero el hijo de Hades se limitó a asentir.

Ahora si que me sentía como la basura más grande del planeta, lo había tratado tan mal, yo no merecía que el me quisiera, el merecía a alguien mejor que yo... A lo lejos escuché varias personas que gritaban su nombre, me giré y vi que Hazel, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Piper y Annabeth casi llegaban a donde estábamos.

_"Percy... necesito un favor." _dijo con una voz más débil aun, casi inaudible.

_"Claro, pídeme lo que quieras."_ contesté, y de verdad quería ayudarlo. Los demás ya nos rodeaban, habíamos ganado la guerra pero eso no importaba ahora.

_"Estoy herido, envenenado y débil... eso me asegura una muerte lenta y dolorosa." _aseguró aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, ojos que alguna vez reflejaron toda la alegría e inocencia del mundo.

_"Percy," _continuo, _"yo no quiero morir así." _No me gustaba a donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

_"He sufrido durante mucho tiempo, no quiero morir sufriendo también, por eso te pido que me ayudes a levantar mi brazo derecho, el que sostiene mi espada."_

_"¿QUÉ? No esperaras que te ayude a..."_

_"Por favor, Percy, te lo ruego."_

¿Y cómo decirle que no a esos ojos suplicantes como los de un cachorrito desamparado?

Yo no quería hacer esto, no quería matar a un buen amigo, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir más. Un poco dudoso, tomé su brazo con mi mano izquierda y rodee su mano, que aun sostenía su espada, con mi mano derecha.

_"En... en el corazón."_ me indicó. Moví su brazo hasta que su espada apuntaba al lugar deseado. Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

_"Nico,"_ dije, _"quiero que sepas que yo no te hubiera juzgado y que no lo hago."_

Y con eso sus hombros se relajaron, como si le hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima. Su mano jalaba la espada. Ya era hora. Con un solo movimiento inserté la espada en su pecho. El abrió mucho los ojos, los cuales me miraban a mi, pero ya no eran tristes.

_"Gracias..."_

Fue lo último que dijo, desperdició su último aliento en mi.

Levanté la vista, todos eran un mar de lágrimas, Hazel más que nadie. Sollozamos durante un minuto, hasta que algo llamó nuestra atención. Del cuerpo de Nico empezó a levantarse una forma brillante que poco a poco empezó a tomar forma. Era la forma de un joven apuesto vestido como en el siglo pasado, era Nico solo que no estaba mortalmente pálido y flaco y vestía otras ropas.

_"Hola, padre."_ dijo por fin.

Con este comentario todos nos giramos a ver la vista que menos esperábamos, vimos al Dios más terrorífico de todos llorando, llorando por su hijo.

_"Nico, mi hijo... no... no... ¡NO!" _y así, cada vez más, se alteraba Hades.

_"Padre, tu sabes lo que quiero, llegó el momento de cumplir tu promesa." _le recordó Nico.

Hades estaba tan mal que no podía no hablar por lo que asintió. Entonces Nico se giró y se enfocó en Hazel.

_"Hazel, lo siento. Sé que te prometí muchas cosas, pero ya no las puedo cumplir y de verdad espero me perdones."_

Hazel no paraba de llorar, el fantasma se le acercó y la abrazó... ¿CÓMO ERA ESO POSIBLE? Y como si Nico me leyera la mente, prosiguió.

_"No se sorprendan, soy el Rey de los Fantasmas después de todo." _hizo una pausa, _"Hazel, yo sé que tu piensas que eres un reemplazo, quiero que sepas que no es así, tu también eres mi hermana, tu eres una persona diferente. Como Bianca no hay dos, así como también tu eres única en tu especie. Yo no te puedo querer como quiero a Bianca, porque al ser tu única y diferente, yo te quiero de una manera distinta porque no puedes querer a todas las personas de la misma manera porque todas son diferentes... Adiós, lo siento mucho."_

Hazel ya no era un mar de lágrimas sino lo que le seguía. Entre sollozos logró decir.

_"Gracias Nico," _sonrió, _"no tengo nada que perdonarte, puedes irte en paz. Yo también te quiero, hermano."_

Nico le regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Acto seguido, se paró (si es que eso es posible para un espíritu) y dijo por último.

_"Jason, gracias por intentar ayudarme. Tenías razón, no fui juzgado y creo que tomaré el riesgo al llamarte mi amigo... Ah y Hazel, por cierto, cuando me vaya, quiero que tomes el guardapelo que siempre llevo atado al cuello, es tuyo ahora."_

Nico se dio media vuelta y encaró a su padre, el cual se había reducido de estatura. Junto a el, habían dos almas, esperando.

_"Mi sei mancato tanto, mamma." (Te he extrañado tanto, mamá.) " Bianca, sono contento che tu non mi hai abbandonato" (Bianca, me alegro que no me hayas abandonado)._

Y con la puesta del sol, Nico caminó encontrando a su familia, sonriendo como siempre tuvo que ser. A medida que avanzaba, la forma de su alma cambió hasta convertirse en la forma del pequeño niño que conocí años atrás en Westover Hall. Así los cuatro (Maria, Bianca, Hades y Nico) caminaron juntos hasta desaparecer con el sol, dando la impresión de nunca haber sido separados, como si la tragedia nunca hubiera tocado a esa familia, a los di Angelo.

* * *

Hazel se acercó al cuerpo de Nico, tomó el guardapelo y lo abrió. En un lado estaba la foto de Hades, junto a esa foto había una de su madre, Maria di Angelo. Si levantabas una tapa, estaba una foto de Bianca y al lado una de Hazel. Había un papel guardado ahí que decía:

_Tu también eres mi familia_

* * *

**~Fin~**


End file.
